russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Despite billions of revenues and income, show goes on for IBC-13
March 20, 2015 Despite a P3.00-B net profit in 2014 for revenues and income, the show must go on for IBC-13 and its big-budget programs like Liza, Miss Universe Queen, Princess Charm, and Two Sides of Ana. "Last year we spent more money than we earned di ba? That's part of the business," remarked Boots Anson-Roa, the network’s President and CEO. There's a children show KapinoyLand, anime series Ghost Fighter and Sailor Moon, The Million Second Quiz and APO Tanghali Na! for launch, and Anna Luna: Ang Pagbabalik, Flames and SpongeBob SquarePants for merienda. Then for dinner, primetime hits like Princess Charm for teens, Janella: A Teen Princess for teens, Voltron Man for men, Your Heart, My Love and Two Sides of Ana for family. I am a portion of Channel 13 serves me right, on Saturdays, are the political satire Sic O'Clock News, feel-good teen sitcom Liza for teens, feel-good habit family sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief for family, the teen light drama anthology series Sandy's Romance for teens, the reality show Miss Universe Queen for the beauty peagent, the phenomenal gag show T.O.D.A.S. and the never-before-seen Viva Tagalog movies Viva Box Office. Then on Sunday nights, the million-prized game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, the reality singing contest search show Born to be a Superstar for the young singing superstars, the musical show Dingdong n' Lani and then some Pinoy action movies Sunday Sinemaks. Also, every Saturday and Sunday for boys who watching for sports like the basketball games as NBA and PBA. She also explained that the net profit, revenues and income was part of their investment in IBC-13 as long as still up for privatization of the government. "Investment yan. Meron bang negosyong kumita agad? Unang-una yung IBC-13 during the time na binili namin ito, makikita mo naman yung programming nila, tamang-tama sa strategy nila. But if you want to grow, you have to invest." It also looked like the network proven by their net profit as exemplified by their upcoming shows. For this example, the so-called light and feel-good teen sitcom Liza, which is starring the female georgeous teen star Liza Soberano as her lead role, with a star-studded with director Mark Reyes starts on April 11. Their latest reality search, Miss Universe Queen boasts of a P1 million prize for a contestants will be training under the tutelage of well-known trainers and prestigious beauty experts at what it takes to be the next Miss Universe beauty pageant with the crown for women, and is hosted by Mario Maurer. Besides the financial aspect, an important investment for her Executive Vice-President Lito Ocampo Cruz is the people. On April 13, the so-called romantic teen fantasy Princess Charm, which is stars the female georgeous teen star Michelle Vito as her lead role, with a star-studded with director Mark Reyes, while Philippines' sweetheart Erich Gonzales returns to primetime via the local version of her telenovela Two Sides of Ana, will be played the role Ana. This only means it's an expensive show to produce more than soap operas by other networks. "You have to invest in people. So you grow your organization. You have to invest on your talents and your stars. So you grow your talent pool and then you have to invest on your programs and shows. That's the only way you could move up," he explained. The money they spent increased Channel 13's audience share from 13 to 25 percent audience share last year. Channel 13 incurred PHP 700 million in capital deficiency, improved from PHP 850 million in the audited financial position as of 2014. More shows At the moment Ray said that what's more important is the network is churning out more creative shows. "We're creating something. It's tangible and feasible. You can see it on the programs and you can see it on the people. It's a people business. So you rely on a lot of people, creativity is actually a human capital, that's why you invest," he remarked further. Such mindset and focus on human capital are probably part of the reason why IBC-13 is also known as the "superstar network." The network wants to create an atmosphere where their "people" are inspired and happy so they would be creative. IBC-13's newest refreshing primetime shows begin airing on April 11 with the feel-good teen sitcom Liza (Saturdays, 6:30 pm) and the reality beauty search for the beauty pageant Miss Universe Queen (Saturdays, 8:30 pm), and on April 13 with the romantic teen fantasy series Princess Charm (Mondays to Fridays, 5:00 pm) and Two Sides of Ana (Mondays to Fridays, 9:15 pm). IBC Fantasy/Action/Drama : This summer season in 2015, no laugh, no happy, no comedy, no jokes, no serious, no sorry, no wacky and no smily faces allowed because you're fired and depend of our own good drama flare everyday like angry and sad are worst like mad, fight, punching, liar, behave, quiet, pity and crying, I want more, can be fared well as IBC’s drama programming to bring more lessons and good values, going with permission? : From teeny-booper to heavy drama, we’ve got a couple of tears, exciting, light and feel good vibes, where it hurts and warming them, those happy, joke and smily face are bad for you and stop making happy at all, because of your angry and sad are so good drama, like office, home, work, school, etc. : I want more, and I gave you more drama fare as IBC-13's programming drama genres from teen fantasy, action, heavy drama, to light drama. : Four of hottest and refreshing primetime superstars and one of love-teams plus the country’s acclaimed veteran actors and actresses on primetime TV! For teens, young girls, kids, hangout with friend and family, Teen Kontrabida Michelle Vito named as Princess Charm, a teen prettiest princess and her romantic teen fantaserye who she feels the magic, back-to-back with Asia’s Teen Sweetheart and The Only Primetime Princess Janella Salvador as she charms us for the teen princess, Oh My G!, so pretty and beautiful for her feel-good teen fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess together with Marlo Mortel as Victor Fred, where the action is for men as the Action Prince AJ Muhlach suits as the crime-fighting superhero thru action-packed superserye Voltron Man, together with Coleen Garcia. : For heavy drama, Queen of Pinoy Soap Opera Claudine Barretto sharing her own drama for a whole family in the longest-running teleserye Your Heart, My Love, opposite her two actors like Diether Ocampo and The King of Philippine Box-Office Actor of All Time Christopher de Leon back-to-back with The Philippines’ Sweetheart Erich Gonzales is back on primetime and she ready to lead the role as Ana Escudero in her own teleserye Two Sides Of Ana, with Jason Abalos as Rafael Bustamante. : In TreseBella, he's back in the Mexican telenovela heartthrob returns, Fernando Carrillo in the man family of his telenovela Siempre Te Amare back-to-back with La Tempestad. : We also offer a good dose of afternoon delight on TV, in tradition of the daytime soap operas, just for kids of all ages, IBC-13 brings back the return, Anna Luna: Ang Pagbabalik, this time is the Kapinoy child actress Abby Bautista takes on the lead role. Remember the game we used to play as kids and relive the stories of growing up and growing pains, Flames touches the hearts of the young and the young at heart with its week-long series on love, family, and friendship. : Every Saturday night, Viva Princess Nadine Lustre sharing experience her real-life teen light drama for love story in her teen drama anthology Sandy’s Romance with today’s hottest actors will be in Sandy’s leading man are Josh Padilla, action prince AJ Muhlach, James Reid, Mario Maurer, Jake Cuenca, mong others. Kapinoy Comedy : Every Saturday, IBC-13 makes sure we've got the happy, fun, laughter, feel-good, wackier, serious funny and jokes on your rib-tickling different right comedy flava on your Philippine TV! : Mixing of primetime comedy from political satire, feel-good sitcoms to gag show are poineered in the comedy fans. Kapinoy Comedy, the newest primetime top-rating comedy line-up on the happy Filipino comedy enjoy time with the family. : On top of the list is news anchor itself, Ramon Bautista anchoring the news like Sic O'Clock News, that is poof the news parody along with the puppet anchors like Jimmy Falbega and Ces Quenata. : Teen Darling Liza Soberano, known as Liza, a feel-good light sitcom that captured the your hearts at good vibes about teenagers, friendship and most promising kilig stories. : While the tandem and love-team sweethearts are careful, the leading lady Jodi Sta. Maria as Maya dela Rosa and the newbie veteran actor Richard Yap as Sir Chief topbilling the longest-running and top-rating feel-good habit romantic sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief, focusing on the Filipino family values, good vibes and light romance at my heart that sitcoms are dominate in the Philippine primetime TV. : Enjoying the gag show just for laughs like T.O.D.A.S. (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show), a phenomenal comedy primetime along are comedian Keepmee de Leon, Viva sexy actress Cristine Reyes, stand-up comedian Victor Anastacio, sexy actress Sam Pinto, a world-renowned amir of rap Carlos Agassi, radio disc jockey Sam YG, Neil Coleta, Sue Ramirez and Bobby Yan ranging the musical numbers, a range of gags, parody spoofs, sketches, pop culture, artist-of-the-week, and many more.